starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
RPlog:There Are Worse Places to Crash
Organa Park - Ord Mantell A verdant scene that contrasts heavily with the vivacity of Ord Mantell's surrounding areas stands encased within crystal and stone walls. The facets glitter in the sun with intermittent openings in which to gain a better view. Within are winding walkways that bend and curve, disappearing from sight to give an endless feel to the oasis. Streams gurgle along most of the eastern side that runs adjacent to the Government and Military Complexes. The pathway runs along it and finally crosses as the stream meets a larger pond near the center of the park where an open central glade is fitted with natural benches and acloved seating areas. All different sorts of lush species inhabit the area, scented vines and brilliantly colored flowers. Within, the din from outside is muffled, if not silenced completely. The sky is dark gray and misty. A single, purple mass moves slowly overhead causing the air to be wet and sticky. - - There's nothing quite like a peaceful, sunlit day in the serene setting created by Organa Park on the New Republic held planet of Ord Mantell. It is a pleasant place to slip away from required duties. A place to take a nice leisurely stroll beside gurgling streams and through flowery pathways, or just sit and enjoy an escape on a grassy knoll. The light filters in through the crystal and stone walls that encase the park that keep the sounds of the outside world at bay. Or at least, keep them mostly at bay. The whistling sound of something fast approaching is hard to miss, though the shadow that passes over a section of the park is even easier to see. What -is- that? One might have the presence of mind to recognize it as an escape pod before it smashes with the sound of breaking glass over a section of the walled park and crashes into a grassy, wildflower covered hill. It finally comes to rest in a section of a stream, rolling awkwardly onto one side. Steam coming up from its heated entrance to the planet's atmosphere. So much for peace and quiet. Um... whoops? Before the sound of the crashing pod breaches the atmosphere, the park is the site for a placid enough scene. Enjoying the fair weather and shining sun, a little human boy with dark hair sits on a picnic blanket with two women and an infant, nibbling on the remains of his lunch and sticking his bare feet into the cool, soft grass. It's Kiri Valios, all of five years old and precocious as any Jedi Youngling, who first looks up into the sky, sensing something that's not quite right. Oblivious for the moment, Jessalyn chatters with her companion, bouncing the baby in her arms and laughing every once in a while. "I know that all men are stubborn," she remarks, "but I think mine outpaces the rest... just the other day, he..." She trails off, glancing at Kiri first, then up into the sky just as the tremendous noise of the descending escape pod reaches their ears. She gasps, watching with open-mouthed surprise, but there's no time to react before the pod has crashed, shaking the ground beneath them. Smiling obliviously at little baby Sabine, Ti'Ilandria doesn't even notice the whine at first, despite the fact that she should. Being a starfighter technician, one SHOULD recognize that noise, after all. "Hey, Kiri, do you want another glass of..." she starts, blinking as she notices the young man staring up at the sky. "How odd," she notes, before looking back to the red-headed Jessalyn to listen to the woman. "I think it's something to do with Corellians. I hear they are stubborn as anything. I mean, just look at their drinkin', and their ability to focus on a conversation beyond all else," notes the woman, despite the fact that all has gone quiet around her. THEN Ty finally realizes that something is wrong. Looking up, she blinks and stares. "Oh, poodoo... another one?" she asks, peering at the pod. Then she turns to Jessalyn. "Is anyone in there? Do I need to call for a medivac?" she asks, rising and brushing herself off as she walks over, pulling out her Handy Dandy Hydrospanner. Steam from the disturbed stream still rises up around the escape pod, hissing as the cool water re-routes itself around it. It's a small pod, meant for no more than three or four people, that is, if they don't mind a tight fit. The exterior of the pod looks like it's seen better days, evidence that it's taken a glancing blow or two of blaster fire or met the wrong end of a couple of meteorites prior to its landing. Belatedly a panel opens up and a parachute, meant to slow the pod on entrance into a planet's atmosphere, is punched out. Not that it's going to do much good -now-. The chute balloons up and then cascades back down around the pod, into the water and trails along. The pod itself is quiet, though for the Force-inclined, there's signs of life inside of it. Kiri hops to his feet, brimming with nervous excitement as he stares at the pod, completely forgetting his lunch. "Think so," he murmurs softly, before his mother confirms with a quiet nod of her red head. He reaches for her hand as Jessa levers herself up to her feet, cradling Sabine carefully against her shoulder. "Yes, I believe there is someone inside." But no telling who it could be, friend or foe. Frowning, Jessalyn turns to the dutiful nanny droid who's been sitting quietly nearby, and it turns its receptors upon the Jedi as she says, "Watch the children, C1?" Kiri puts on a stubborn pout at this suggestion, but the serious look on her face keeps him from protesting too much. Jessa ruffles his hair and bends down to hand the baby over to her son. "And you watch your sister, that's your job. I'll be right back." She touches Ty's shoulder and the pair of them make their way toward the crash site, where some other park patrons have begun to gather and gawk. Jessalyn's presence as a Jedi seems to part the crowd, though, and she and her tech friend are the first to reach the vessel. "Can you open it, Ty?" she asks. Bending down, Ty scoops up some water and splashes the front of the pod with it first, just to make certain that things cool and return to their rightful size once arriving at the pod. Straightening, the woman purses her lips and peers with her hazel eyes, flitting at this part, that part, then another part, before she nods. "Ayeah, I think so," notes the dark-haired woman to the red-headed Jedi. With a twirl of the hydrospanner, the New Republic Defence Force Fleet Tech moves to the pod and flicks her wrist, working her magic, as some might say. She tries to find the right spot, turn the right socket, twist the right doohickey, to open the pod before giving a light knock. "Yo-ho, yo-ho! Anyone inside? We come in peace... no, wait, you came in peace! ... We mean you no harm?" she says with a broad smile and a wink. The pod landed angled to one of its sides, rather than properly upright. But thankfully the hatch didn't land on the bottom or more specifically in the water, so Ty's putterings and tweakings do produce results. There's also the fact that inside the pod another metallic 'clank!' sounds. A few choice words in Huttese are let out, along with an annoyed, "Blasted thing. Get me outta here!" the sound may or may not be heard from the outside, though another metallic 'clank!' can be... before Ty's doohickey-twisty has a seal being released and with the pop-hiss of decompression a panel is able to be opened. Bewildered and rumpled-looking, and a little banged up and bruised though otherwise unharmed is a dark-haired youth in his late teens. A blaster is clutched in a shaking hand and leveled at the opening of the pod. For the first few moments after sunlight streams in, Kieran left squinting out of the opening at the Jedi and the mechanic, but he doesn't let go of the blaster. At least not yet. "Who are you and where'd I land?" Demanding little fella, ain't he? No hello first? As the hatch finally opens, Jessalyn peers over Ti'Ilandria's shoulder at just who it is that's inside, a smirk crossing her face as she hears the young man cursing at the pod. She tilts her head to the side as she steps closer, coming around Ty, flicking her green gaze from the muzzle of the boy's blaster to his face. She smiles, hoping to disarm him, quite literally. "I'm Jessalyn. Seems you've landed in New Alderaan on Ord Mantell. Are you hurt?" She reaches out a hand to offer the stranger help out of the crashed vehicle. Tilting her head at the string of Huttese, Ty purses her lips. "You got the inflection wrong," she tries in an attempt to be light hearted. "And then you need to give a deep belly laugh," she offers, putting her hands to her own stomach, "HoHoHoHoHo." When that obviously doesn't work, the FleetTech straightens faintly, peering at the blaster, then the kid holding it, arching an eyebrow upwards. Nevermind the quick mental flicker, calculating the very high odds the kid is likely a better shot than she is. Hmm-ing slightly, Ty puts a hand on her hip, letting Jessalyn move forward, being the Awesome Jedi Master that she is, before slowly listing off to the side to peer around the woman. A hand raises into the air in a wave. "Hey-lo!" she offers in response. "Ti'Ilandria Di-Insaris. Ensign in the New Republic Defense Force. But just call me Ty. Ti'Ilandria is a name for pretty women like Jessalyn here. Listen to the lady, she's real good at helpin' people an' stuff. Trust me." Then she looks over her shoulder and peers. "Do we have any of those sweets left? I think we do. Chocolate what cookies did ya' call 'em, Jess? I'll go get 'em. You want one, right?" she asks with a smile to the young man, then a wink. "OH trust me, you want one. They're good." Without further ado, Ty starts moving over in her own lazy stride back towards the picnic blanket where the picnic was, to try and get one last of those sweets to bring back for the new arrival. An escape pod crashed here in the gardens just a few short moments ago. There's a small group of gawkers watching as the red-haired Jedi and dark-haired tech are helping the pod's occupant out. Blue eyes blink and blink again. "New Alderaan... Ord Man..." His voice, one distinctly lacking of discernable accent, trails off. Disarm the boy, Jessalyn has. He moistens his lips and then with his index finger twitching over the trigger, finally holsters the weapon. After another moment he takes the hand and accepts the help out of the pod. "I suppose there are worse places to crash. Kieran Felswoop." He scratches his fingers through his hair, disheveling it further as he looks from Jessalyn to Ti'Ilandria. A subtle twitching in the right breast pocket of his coveralls is followed by a small squirrel-like creature poking its head out. Apparently the creature heard the offer of food. But then... so did the boy and he presses his lips together as if in thought. "Hurt? I'm, uh... no, just a little banged up. I've suffered worse." He turns to look back at the pod, frowning darkly and then looks up towards the damage said pod caused to the park structure, and back at the Jedi. "I'm not going to have to pay for that am I?" The fleet officer walks into the Gardens after hearing the news of the crash. An eyebrow is raised as he looks at the crater caused by the thing. He offers a faint smile when he notices that the occupant is alright. Bryce's eyes going to the Jedi and to Ty as they stand there and he nods his head, staying in the background for now. Jessalyn gives her young mechanic friend a sidelong look, clearly amused by her description. She chuckles and shakes her head, unable to keep from grinning as she helps Kieran out, grateful that he saw fit to lower the blaster. "Welcome, Mister Felswoop. Indeed, I think you picked a fortuitous spot on which to land." Tapping at her lip, Jessa eyes Ti'Ilandria again at the mention of food. "Good idea. Bring the cookies here so Kiri doesn't eat them all," she suggests, watching her walk away and then putting her hands on her hips. "Technically, I would say... probably," she answers Kieran's question. "But that's not up to me to decide. Hope you have insurance on that thing." With a glance to the crashed pod, she asks, "So what happened? Why'd you jettison?" "Insurance? My Aunt probably does, but..." again the lad trails and his eyes slip back to the pod, his expression worried. And a trace of annoyance can be detected as well in the stiffening of his shoulders and jaw. "She shoved me in the pod. We were about to be boarded. I don't know what she was thinking... and..." The youth shakes his head. Meanwhile the little squirrel-like animal maneauvers its way from his pocket at up onto a shoulder, distracting him. He reaches up to scoop it into a hand. "She had no right to stick me in that thing. I can handle some lousy space pirates." An eyebrow arches as Ti'Ilandria comes back towards the group with some cookies in her hand, all nicely wrapped up on a plate. "Mmmm? Pirates? In this area? Oh kark," grumbles the woman as she shoves the cookies towards Kieran, complete with some sort of fresh vegetable on top - yes she noticed the animal in the young man's pocket. In true Ty fashion, the woman doesn't pull out a comlink, instead she pulls her wrist up towards her lips as she turns away, murmuring a few words. After a moment her head lists to the side, then her shoulders. "Awww... Rax... you're not going to go out on that patrol yourself, are you?" she asks out loud, before clearing her throat, "Er... I mean, Captain L'gyr. I'll just ... er... put dinner on hold then?" she offers as the tips of her ears turn red. "Yeah, yeah, I'll make sure our new arrival gets a good tour and everything is under control, Captain. Di-Inaris out." Then Ty turns back around with a broad smile on her face. "Good news! I'm playing Tour-Guide again!" Bryce smiles faintly as he moves forward to say, "Well, sounds like we've got a bit of entertainment then, doesn't it." He smiles faintly, the man looking around before he looks over at Ty, and then says, "You have everything under control then?" "I hope that your aunt is all right," Jessalyn says, her brow furrowing as Kieran relates his tale. She watches the little creature climb onto the lad's shoulder, and her smile returns. "We should --" The Jedi is interrupted by Ty's return, and she picks up a piece of sliced vegetable to offer to Kieran's little pet. "I guess we shouldn't be too surprised. Has your ship been attacked before?" She listens to part of the exchange between Ty and Raxis -- or at least Ty's side of it, and then chuckles at her self-appointed role. "Tour guide, eh? Well, if you are volunteering..." Jessa notices Bryce's presence and smiles as she folds her arms. "I think so! But someone should contact the authorities about getting this all cleaned up." "She's tough as nails, my Aunt Sevenna is," Kieran says. His smile returns too as his little furry friend is fed and then he sheepishly notes the crowd. Seems he's relaxing. At least he doesn't look ready to blast anyone now. Quite the oposite, as he snatches a cookie for himself while Jessa is feeding the squirrel-creature. Mouth half-full with cookie, he talks, "I'm sure she'll track me down eventually... but, yeah we've been attacked before. Comes with the territory. I can't help it that someone got in a lucky punch the last time our ship got boarded and... ahem..." His cheeks color slightly and he looks at Ty, "So, you're going to show me around?" He grabs a few more cookies. Fear the apetite of a teenage boy! And gestures as if for Ty to lead-on. He's -more- than happy to leave the messy clean-up to someone else! A brief nod is given to Bryce. "I haven't called for clean-up yet. Just noting pirate activity in the area to StarCorps," she tells the Lieutenant, before her hazel eyes dart back to Kieran the teenaged boy. Oh, Ty remembers well her older brother and her lips purse with a shake of her head. "C'mon, I know this GREAT food stand down the street across from the starport. Y'see some o' the BEST ships comin' an goin' from there. And there are some DOOZIES, let me tell you," she notes with a nod, before sheepishly handing the plate to Jessalyn. "Uh... I'll be back in a bit to help clean this up, and arrange for this ta' be cleaned up. Just let me get him some food, then arrange for a place to stay, an then I'll be back, Jess, K?" she asks with a grin, and a pinkening of her cheeks. "Then maybe we'll talk more. I like talkin' to you, ya know that," she says knowingly before looking at the young man. "Unless someone gets away from me. So, these pirates, any markings? If they're operating in Republic space, maybe there's something we can do about it," she says, reaching out to try and drape an arm around the young man's shoulders. "I once saw this Nabooian cruiser at the starport. Oooh, how I want one o' my own..." Category:Logs